My Love For You
by Romantic01
Summary: A very similar story to Twilight, except it is Alice/Bella Warning: Femslash


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**A.N. I know this will start off boring, but I will try to pick it up later. I always feel like I have to elaborate at the beginning, as much as I hate it.**

**I realized I hadn't written this story in first person. That sucked. So I had to fix **_**all**_** of it. I apologize if I missed some of it.**

**Chapter 1:**

It was a dark, cold, gloomy and rainy day and I was not too happy about this. I was used to bright, sunny and welcoming days. I had recently arrived to Forks with my mother, Renee. My father, Charlie had been working there for a while before he moved me and Renee out with him. I was a bit upset that I had to start school the next day. I wanted a bit of time to adjust to this new place before jumping right in, head first.

I reluctantly set up my belongings in my room. The biggest reason I was upset that we moved was that I miss my friends back in Arizona. Renee had a lack of understanding and compassion when she told me I would make new friends. I couldn't help but think why people say that?

"Hey Bella! Come out here, I have something to give you." Charlie's voice echoed through the house.

I dropped what I was doing and went downstairs.

I only saw my mother, "He is outside." Renee said

I went outside and saw a young man, maybe a couple years younger than me. He was standing next to an older man in a wheelchair. They both had dark skin and looked a bit in shape. The younger man smiled at me.

Charlie looked to me, "Bella, this is my friend, Billy Black and his son Jacob."

Jacob extended his hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you Bella."

I took his hand, "Same here."

Billy smiled at me and tipped his hat, "How are you Bella."

"I'm hanging in there. It will take some time." I said

Billy nodded, "I understand. It's always hard to move to a new area."

Jacob gave him a confused look, "How do you know? You've never left the reservation."

"One can imagine." Billy said

"Do you go to Forks High?" I asked Jacob

Jacob looked sad and sympathetic, "Sorry, I go to a school on reservation."

I nodded, "That's okay. I'll somehow make it through the day."

"Just the day?" Jacob asked

I looked at him with confusion.

"Just a joke. I'm sure you will be just fine. If anyone gives you any problems, just tell me. I'll straighten them out."

"People know you?"

Jacob smiled, "Oh yeah, I am feared by everyone."

Billy gave him a skeptical look.

"Well… they would, if they knew what I can do."

I smiled, "And what can you do?"

Jacob gave her a smile, "Let's not find out."

I smiled back.

"What tribe?" I asked curiously.

"Quileute." Jacob responded proudly.

"I almost forgot. I bought this from Billy for you." Charlie said patting the red truck sitting next to them.

"Wow! Thanks! This is amazing."

"Not bad for a first car, eh?" Charlie said

Later that night, I was lying in my bed, thinking. I was not surprised that I had a feeling of anxiety. I knew it was from starting a new school. It was a small town, so if anything embarrassing happened to me, I was sure the whole town will know. Everyone was sure to have their groups now. Where will I fit in, if at all?

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I was more nervous than ever. Surely something would happen that I would not like. It was just a gut feeling.

I tried to calm myself as I was getting ready. My parents had already gone to work so, it was just me. I made my way to my truck and drove off to school.

I managed to find a good parking space and was relieved that everything was going well so far. I went to the main office and saw an older woman sitting at her desk, typing.

"Excuse me ma'am." I said

The woman looked at me, "Yes, miss? What can I help you with?"

"I'm a new student here and wanted to pick up my schedule. My name is Bella Swan."

"Alright." The woman typed and not long after, she had a frown.

"I'm sorry. I don't have a record of Bella Swan."

I was embarrassed, "I'm sorry, maybe it's under Isabella Swan."

The woman resumed typing and had a smile on her face, "Yes, I see you now."

The printer spit out the schedule and I retrieved it, "Thank you."

* * *

I went to two classes already and was on my third class…gym. I loathed it back in Arizona and I knew I would loathe it now.

We were playing volleyball and I wasn't doing so well. The ball would go everywhere but over the net. My classmates were good sports about it. Even the people on the bleachers covered in their food and drinks were.

I had never been happier when I heard the whistle, signaling time to get dressed. It was now lunch time and I was in the middle of getting her food.

"Hey Bella, why don't you join us over at that table." Eric said pointing.

"Okay."

I had been talking to a few friends (more like listening) whom I had met in some of my classes.

I was starting to get annoyed with one particular individual. Mike. He made it quite obvious he was interested in me. He seemed like a nice guy but I just wasn't interested. Mike's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"So Bella, there's a new movie coming out this weekend and I was wondering if you'd like to go?"

I tried not to look annoyed, "I don't think so. I have to help my family move. We're still getting settled in."

Mike nodded, "Oh, well I can help you out if-"

"Thanks but I wouldn't want to inconvenience you."

Before Mike could reply, I looked away.

The door to the cafeteria swung open. A beautiful couple came in. The woman looked like she could be a model. She had a perfect figure, blond hair, smooth skin, graceful in her strides. The man was muscular, tall, short black hair and a charming smile.

Jessica nudged me, "I am guessing you are wondering who they are?"

I nodded

"They are the Cullens. The guy's name is Emmett and the blonde is Rosalie. She can be a bit intimidating. They're the daughter and son of Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Esme. There are more of them. They are all drop dead gorgeous."

As if on cue, a gorgeous guy with bronze hair with a lean body came in.

"That one is Edward. Don't bother with him. He doesn't go out."

By then, I had zoned out. My attention was on a beautiful woman with short dark hair that resembled a pixie or a fairy. She was shorter than me by a good amount of inches but not overly. She had fair skin like the rest, liquid honey eyes and a smile that could melt anyone's heart.

It was then that I realized that she was not alone. There walking stiffly next to her, was a very handsome and good-looking man with wavy blond hair. They were walking toward Edward, Rosalie and Emmett's table.

"My guess is he already has a girlfriend from somewhere else or he-"

"Who is she?" I interrupted

Jessica and Angela looked behind them.

Angela was the one to speak, "That's Alice and Jasper. They are together."

I was confused, "They're not siblings?"

Jessica looked anxious to answer, "They are! That's what's so creepy!"

"They are not actually blood related. They were adopted." Angela said

"That's still too weird!" Angela said

My heart sank, I knew I actually didn't have a chance, but I would've felt better if I thought there was that crazy one in a million chance. Now that Alice had Jasper, that chance quickly dropped. I usually liked guys but I had an open mind. If there was a woman I find attractive, I wouldn't deny it to myself.

"Oh my god!" Angela whispered.

I looked over to her. Angela had a huge smile on her face.

"What?" Bella asked

"Edward is looking at you."

I looked toward him and saw him look away quickly.

"Yeah. But his facial expression toward her was not very flattering. He looked like he wanted to hurt you." Jessica said

The jealousy in Jessica's voice did not go unnoticed by me nor the rest of the table.

"I would stay away from him if I were you." Mike said

It took everything in me not to roll her eyes.

"Thanks Mike." I said with a smile.

I felt someone staring at me again and assumed it was Edward again. I looked up and realized my assumption had been pleasantly wrong.

It was Alice who was staring this time. She had the brightest and most beautiful smile I have ever seen. Her teeth couldn't have been whiter. The pixie gave me a small wave.

I finally had the mental capacity to remember to smile back and wave. I was just too aww struck. Alice's smile quickly faded however when Edward distracted her. He seemed a little upset and was talking to her. I didn't know if he was scolding her or not. They all got up and walked out. When the last member of the family walked through the threshold, the bell rang.

I got up and pulled out my schedule and saw that I had Biology next.

I made my way to the class and was told to sit in the chair next to whom I knew as Edward. On the outside, I seemed calm and collected but on the inside, I was a nervous wreck. I didn't know why, but I was.

Edward didn't look in the least bit happy to see me. I made my way over and sat down. The lesson went on and Edward looked angrier as time went on. I was relieved to hear the bell finally ring.

I continued on to my next classes and I realized I had one more class to go to. _Sex Ed_. I was angry that I didn't get to pick my classes. That's what happens when students come late.

I looked for room 201 and managed to find it. There was the teacher erasing the last class's lesson. The teacher, looked beautiful. She had black, wavy hair that reached to end of her shoulder blades. She wore a cute top with a skirt that reached down to her knees. I went up to the teacher and explained to her my situation.

She seemed delighted to have me as her student. She pointed toward an empty seat next to a young woman. I couldn't make out what she looked like. As I got closer, I realized it was Alice!

Alice looked ecstatic to see me. She gave me another one of her smiles and a wave.

**A.N. Thanks for reading and especially if you made it all the way down here. lol Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
